


Broken, But Not Yet Beyond Repair.

by ANonBinaryweeb



Series: MH/Slenderverse/Creepypasta Works [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alex Kralie Being an Asshole, Altered Mental States, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Driven insane, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jay Merrick is Skully, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Michael has trust issues, No Beta We Die Like Gay Depressed Bitches, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short Chapters, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonBinaryweeb/pseuds/ANonBinaryweeb
Summary: Short chapter, but others will be longer.
Relationships: Brian Thomas | Hoody/Original Male Character(s), Jay Merrick & Original Character(s), Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: MH/Slenderverse/Creepypasta Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189262
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, but others will be longer.

His feet ached, lungs burned, skin itches. But he couldn't stop. He pushed himself further.

_Keeping Going_

"Jay, run!" He shouted, barely able to spot the back of his brother's figure. 

He pushed himself to go faster and he could see the edge of the end of the tree line. Just as he was about to arrive, he felt something grab his leg, causing him to fall and his face to crash onto the wood's floor. His nose broke on contact. 

A cold sensation washed over him, his vision flashing to black, then coming back, and continuing the cycle, the same going on with his hearing. 

He coughed loudly, at least he thought it was. 

"Stay still" Alex's voice was the first thing he could hear, other than his own loud coughing. Alex's foot pressed harshly against his back and he hissed when Alex dug his heel into his spine. 

"You should've stayed out of this, Michael" Alex knelt down, grabbing a fist full of Michael's hair, shoving his face further into the dirt, some of it even ending up in Michael's mouth. 

"Now, let's teach you a lesson you're sure to never forget"

The next thing Michael heard with the fiddling with a belt and the events afterwards would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for Referenced Rape

It had been five days since Jay Merrick had seen any trace of his brother, Michael Merrick. He'd gone back to where he'd last seen Michael, but the only thing left was Michael's personalized pocket knife and imprints in the dirt, signaling a struggle of some kind, but Jay didn't know what. 

He'd gone to where ever he thought Michael may have gone, but to no avail. "Where are you?" He asked out loud, some, incredibly small, part of him wanted an answer, just some kind of hint to show him where to be to get his brother back. 

It had been a month since the loss of his brother when he and Tim had first began teaming up. Once they had began bringing up secrets, he brought up his brother; it wasn't something he meant to keep hidden, but he didn't know when to bring it up.

And when Tim mentioned seeing his brother, it confused him to no end. Yet Tim didn't remember where he saw Michael. Perhaps he saw him during his masked state? 

It was a slim chance, considering that Tim hadn't had any previous memories from his other times as the Masked Man. 

//Back to the incident with Alex and Michael//

Michael had blacked out at some point, only waking up in a shed of some kind. As far as he could tell, he was alone. He attempted to stand up, but just setting to a sitting up position brought shooting pains throughout his body, coming from his hips and the surrounding area. 

He noticed the small indents from what he could guess were nails, though he didn't known if the marks came from him or Alex. 

Moments later, he almost didn't see the Hooded Man enter the room with him. Startled, he attempted to put more space in between him and the stranger, but hissed and nearly screamed at the pain. 

The Hooded Man shook his hands, signaling for him to stop moving. He grabbed a notepad from next to the bed. 

**Don't move, could cause more injuries**

Michael nodded, extremely untrusting of the Hooded Man. 

"W-where's Jay? Is he safe?" 

**I don't know where he is, but I do know he's safe, at least for right now**

"Where's Al-?" his voice caught in the throat, but the Hooded Man understood what he meant.

**Long Gone.**


	3. Chapter 3

Michael and the Hooded Man stayed in the shed, Michael never left but the Hooded Man came and went. Michael's paranoia and injuries made him stay put. 

Most of the time, it was just Michael and the Hooded Man, but sometimes another man, which Michael dubbed as the 'Masked Man', was there. Neither of the two masked people spoke, so Michael soon fell into the same state, either signing with the little ASL he knew, or writing on the notepad that the two other men used.

Michael's wounds had healed nearly perfectly over the month he'd stayed with the two masked personas. He could walk with ease now. But the nightmares were consistent, plaguing every night. Michael rarely, if ever, got any kind of restful sleep. He would fight sleep some nights. 

To deal with this weird part of himself, Michael had been wearing a face and a large hoodie, one that Jay had given him a couple of years back. The mask only covered his mouth and nose, keeping his eyes and upper part of his face exposed. Michael typically stored the hoodie in his backpack just in case.

~~~

He and the Hooded Man walked quietly through the seemingly endless woods, which is named Rosswood Park. The two men walked in the late afternoon, early evening, and the setting sun based them in a light orange glow. 

Michael glanced down at the spot were the event that changed his life completely took place, having to cross it in order to leave the park. He shook his head, in stead, opting to focus on the Hooded Man's footsteps. The Hooded Man and Michael, which he gave himself the nickname 'Midnight', had formed a close bond in the month Michael's been staying with him; Michael would even go as far as to say that they're friends. 

The Hooded Man had shown Michael his face once, to really help gain his trust, especially as it was hard because of the events with Alex. Upon showing Michael his face, he revealed himself to be Brian Thomas, one of Michael's colleagues that he'd met long ago, on the set of Marble Hornets. 

Michael snapped out of his thoughts when Hooded Man- well let's call him Brian now, came to a stop, sticking his hand out for Michael to also stop. Michael looked around, just then seeing how close to the edge of the tree line they were; he could hear someone talking, but couldn't make out full words, or even tell who was talking. 

It was shouting, that much Michael could tell. He slowed his breathing down, crouching down, Brian following and doing the same. They crept towards the voices, careful to not step on anything that would make too much noise. 

Michael inhaled sharply. It was Jay and Tim. Jay laid on the ground, Tim standing over him and shouting. Michael focused on his brother, not hearing any of Tim's words. As Tim went to swing at Jay, Michael rushed out before Brian could stop him; not that Brian would actually stop him.

Michael tackled Tim to the floor, catching both Jay and Tim off guard. Tim and Michael hit the concrete, well Tim did more than Michael. Michael's legs straddled Tim's waist, his hands firmly wrapped around Tim's throat. Tim's hands shot up just moments after the shock faded away, grabbing at the two hands that were starting to cut off his air supply. 

Michael lowly growled, nails digging into Tim's throat while Tim's nails pierced into his forearms. 

Brian swiftly came out, placing his hand on Michael's shoulder, grabbing his attention. Michael's head snapped over at the hooded man. 

_'Let him go, look at your brother'_ Brian signed, stepping out of the way to allow Michael to see Jay. Jay seemed to be in a mixture of shock and fear, his eyes staring back into Michael's. 

Michael loosened his grip on Tim's neck, but didn't let go. Tim gasped in a deep breath of air, it coming to him easier. After a few moments of sitting still, Michael let go completely, standing up. His eyes stayed trained on Jay's still shaking form, a large bruise forming on his cheek, from Tim's attacks. 

"What the hell?" Tim coughed, massaging his neck and scooting away from the two masked men. 

"M-Michael?" Jay stuttered, getting to his feet and grabbing his brother's hand. Michael simply nodded, letting Jay tightly hug him, returning the hug. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timman is an angry boi.
> 
> Jay and Michael share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags are updated as the story progresses. 
> 
> Please note, a lot of Michael's character is confusing, he switches from being able to do one thing, mentally, to not being in a good mental state, sometimes within a few minutes. This is hella based on me.

"Wait, wait!" Tim shouted, getting to his feet. "Are you saying this is your brother?" Tim was obviously very angry. 

The anger reminded Michael of Alex. The comparison made him flinch. 

Brian easily took notice, knowing of Michael's triggers. 

Brian put himself in between Tim and Michael, having a hand behind his back, holding onto Michael's slightly shaking one. Jay didn't like the fear he saw in his usually strong brother, so he stood up, now standing next to Brian. 

"You don't get to yell at my brother! Me, that's understandable, but not him!" Jay scowled, crossing his arms. Michael shot his brother a confused glance, which Jay responded with one of his own, basically saying 'later'.

Tim didn't respond, instead stomping away and getting to his car. He started the car and pulled out of the parking spot, his tires squealing as the angry man sped away. 

Jay sighed, tiredly, and turned to face his brother. "Sorry it fine" Jay said, "It's quite alright" Michael had to clear his voice before speaking, it being hoarse from being unused for a while. 

"How about we get a hotel room and catch up?" Jay suggested. Michael turned to Brian, who nodded. 

~~~~~~

They found a hotel rather quickly, settling in to the room. Jay brought in his camera equipment, and Michael allowed him to film their talk, not really caring. 

Jay sat it on the nightstand, the camera itself not filming Michael's face, just his chest and knees, everything else out of reach of the camera's lense. Michael's mask was discarded while it was just him and Jay alone in the room, Brian had gone out for while; he didn't say where he was going.

"Where have you been?" Jay asked him. "I've been with him the whole time" Michael explained. "The hood guy?" Jay asked, Michael nodded. 

"I was too injured and paranoid to leave the place we were staying at" Michael continued, "He made sure I was ready to leave before we even make a couple of feet out of the building". 

"This the furthest I've been in a while away from the shed" Michael paused, turning his head to the side before coughing, his vocal chords still very not used to being used. 

Jay bit his lip, shutting off the camera before asking his next question. "Alex had called me to meet up with him" Jay paused, "Did he do anything to you? I thought I had heard him right before you first disappeared, but when I had calmed down enough to go look, neither of you were there".

Michael felt a twinge of guilt of leaving his brother, not letting him know he was fine and was still alive. 

"He did" Michael admitted, "What did he do?" Jay asked, pulling his brother in for a hug, which Michael returned.

"He, he raped me" 

Jay tensed as his brother's words, in a state of shock, horror, and disgust. 

"I'm-" Jay wanted to say something, but nothing would come to mind. 

"I should've stayed behind" 

"It's not your fault, Jay" Michael pulled away from the hug, grabbing the sides of his brother's face, looking into his eyes, "The only one to blame for this is Alex".

"Your right" Jay and Michael both drew in a shaky breath, before Jay stood up, walking over to his bag. 

He unzipped a front pocket, pulling out Michael's personalized pocket knife. "I had found this when I went back, I don't know if you'd want it back or not" Michael accepted the knife back, sticking it back into his pocket.

That's when Brian busted into the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Both Michael and Jay turned to look at Brian when he entered the room, panting quietly behind the mask. "What's wrong?" Michael asked, standing up and walking over to him. 

_Alex. We need to leave now._ Brian signed and once Michael understood what he was signing, Michael was already gathering his mask and going to the door. 

"Wait, what's going on?" Jay asked. "It's Alex" Michael quickly explained, almost tripping over his own feet. Jay wasted no time gathering his own things, not even caring that he had paid for the hotel room and would be, basically, wasting money.

Brian and Michael got into Jay's car, ducking out of Alex's view, which was the same time that Jay was coming out of the hotel and putting his bags into the trunk of the car. 

Not caring that he was coming off as rude, he got into the driver's seat, barely avoiding hitting Alex with the side of his car. He quickly drove out of the parking lot, ignoring Alex's shouts of protests; telling him to come back so they could talk. 

Only when the car was on the highway, Michael and Brian sat up. "Fucking hell man" Michael muttered, pulling off the face mask and climbing from the backseat in the passenger seat, throwing his seatbelt back on. 

Brian sat, silently, in the back, his eyes trained carefully on Michael. 

Jay tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, biting his bottom lip. 

"Are you okay?" Michael turned to Brian, who nodded, returning the question through sign language, "I will be" Michael replied. 

Jay eyed Brian through the rearview mirror. 

"We're are we going to go?" Michael quietly asked, "I don't know for sure" Jay answered, just as quiet as his brother. "To another hotel?" Michael brought his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on the top of them. 

Jay nodded as Michael's suggestion, pressing on the gas to speed them up a bit more.


End file.
